The Core Laboratory will be responsible for identification, typing and a semiquantitative) determination of HPV DNA present in specimens from the project by Koutsky. These results are necessary for Project by Koutsky and Galloway. We have had extensive experience in the use of methods for the detection and typing of HPV. All specimens will be tested for HPV DNA by polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification followed by dot blot hybridization of the PCR products. In addition to being highly sensitive, the PCR amplification and product identification method we employ for HPV detection is very specific. Quantitation, rather than simply detection of specific types of HPV, may be important in examining questions concerning the development and treatment of CIN 2-3. We will therefore analyze all samples positive for HPV by PCR using Hybrid Capture, an assay that allows for semiquantitation of the amount of HPV DNA present in unamplified samples. We will use probes for 19 HPV types in both assays to classic the HPV types detected. Sequence analysis will be performed on all unclassified HPV PCR products. The results of these assays will provide valuable insights into the epidemiology of HPV infections.